Do you want an apple?
by FromUnderworld
Summary: Set in season 2. Rocket definetly left the team. Tia is trying to forget about him.


**I wrote a fic with my favourite pairing - Tia&D'jok. Have a fun :).**

* * *

The Snow Kids were sitting in the dining room in the hotel. They were on Genesis.  
Tia was eating her lunch very slowly. She wasn't hungry but she promised Mei that she will eat. Tia worried about Rocket. He didn't leave any message since he left the team.  
"Don't worry, Tia! He's fine. I just know it!" Micro Ice said.  
He lifted a cherry and put it to his mouth.  
"Mmm, delicious" Micro Ice whispered.  
Mei looked at the watch. She suddenly stood up.  
"God, I'm late! See you later, guys!" she yelled and ran out off the room.  
D'jok looked at Tia's sad face. She was sitting next to him so he could see how much she was worrying.  
"Do you want an apple, Tia?" he asked.  
She looked at him with anger in her emerald eyes. She wanted to say 'It's all your fault!' but she couldn't. It wasn't D'jok's fault that Rocket used the flux to save her. It wasn't his fault... But why she thought that he is the bad one? Because D'jok was the new captain.  
"Ok, it was just a question" he understood.  
Tia didn't want to talk with him but he didn't know why. It wasn't his fault...

* * *

D'jok heard every night Tia's quiet sob. She was sitting on a balcony with her camera in hand. And she was watching Rocket's videos. She had a heavy heart. Tia was trying to forget about him. Actually her feelings for Rocket were packed into a small, very small box inside her heart. Tia decided to delete all his videos from camera. But it was still difficult to do.  
One night D'jok finally decided to go on the balcony. He wanted to talk to her. He couldn't hear her sob anymore. He couldn't see this beatiful girl in pain anymore.  
"Tia."  
She looked at him. Their eyes have met. D'jok sat next to her. He touched her slim, fragile shoulder gently.  
"He just wanted to save me" she whispered.  
"I know" D'jok said. "But it isn't my fault."  
"It's my fault. I should be more careful. But I'm trying to forget about him. It's good decision."  
Tia was strong and D'jok knew that. But he loved her. She was his angel. She looked like the most beatiful angel on the world, on the galaxy, especially when she was using The Breath. And he didn't want anybody to hurt her. D'jok was in love with Tia since he met her for the first time. He loved Mei in the past but she was a friend for him now.  
He was too ambitious. He wanted to be captain, he wanted to play in Stars Match. D'jok knew that it was the reason why Tia didn't want to talk with him. But it still wasn't his fault that Rocket used the flux.  
He didn't say anything more. D'jok touched Tia's hair gently and he stood up.  
"Goodnight, Tia. Please, go to bed. You're tired."  
"Goodnight, D'jok."

* * *

Tia had odd dreams. She didn't sleep well and next morning she woke up with underlined eyes. She looked like a dreamer but she didn't smile.  
"You look really bad" Mei said. "You should take control. This is your life. The team need you."  
Tia found her clothes and brush. She looked at the mirror and she saw a strange girl. Tia started to brush her hair. She even tried to smile.  
"That's better" Mei laughted.  
"I feel terrible" Tia said.  
"Rocket took a decision and he left us. I know that you still have feelings for him but..."  
"I'm trying to forget about him. It's over, Mei."

* * *

Few days later anything have changed. Mark found Rocket in a strange place named Sphere. The Snow Kids tried everything but Rocket didn't want to come back to team. Warren tried to beat him in Netherball Match but Rocket won. When D'jok and Mark went to the Sphere, D'jok wanted to play with Rocket and beath him. But there was someone who wanted to help the team the most. Her heart was broken but she knew that Snow Kids need Rocket to win the Cup. That was Tia.  
"What are you doing here?" D'jok asked.  
"I'm going to play with Rocket. It's our only one chance. You said that only I can beath him. Let's check it."  
D'jok caught Tia's hand.  
"Don't do this" he said.  
"I have to, D'jok. For team, not for me."  
He looked at her with worry in eyes. Tia entered the Sphere.  
"She's brave" Mark said.  
"I know but it's crazy. I'm worrying about her."  
The match started. It was very dangerous match, with blood. With many yells. Yells of pain.

* * *

Rocket won the match.  
He left the team definetly, for forever.  
Tia left the Sphere with many complications. She has broken her leg and she was so weak.  
"Tia!" D'jok yelled.  
He caught her when she was falling on the floor.  
"D'jok, we have to carry her to Dame Simbai" Mark whispered.  
He was very afraid as D'jok. Tia lost consiciousness. Her lips were so red. Because of blood? And her skin was like snow - in perfect white color. Was she dying?

* * *

Tia was lying on a very comfortable bed in special room in the hotel. This room was like room in hospital. There were medical apparaturs. She couldn't move her leg. Every part of her body hurt her. Tia was looking out of the window. She could see trees and birds' sing.  
"Good morning."  
The girl looked at the boy with red hair who was standing next to the door.  
"Hello, D'jok."  
He went closer to her and he sat on a chair.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I feel better then few hours ago."  
D'jok looked at her broken leg.  
"You shouldn't played with Rocket."  
"Please, don't talk about him."  
Suddenly sadness at his face was repleced by lovely smile. D'jok looked at a bowl with fruits. He lifted an apple.  
"Do you want an apple?" he asked.  
Last time Tia was angry when he asked this question. But this time she just laughted.  
"Yes, please."  
D'jok gave her the green fruit which was looking very appetizing.  
"Rest, Tia. You are strong girl but you still don't look good."  
The boy touched her hair and he did something strange. He kissed Tia's forehead gently.  
And he left the room in silent.


End file.
